TODAS Kids
TODAS Kids (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) is a sketch comedy show created and broadcast by IBC in the Philippines. It is a spin-off of the longest-running and top-rating comedy gag show Happy TODAS, the daily kiddie gag show featuring children in various comedic situations. Overview The show's format was inspired by its predecessor Kulit Bulilit (a popular Philippine kiddie gag show in the '70s and '80s on IBC). Enlisted a group of kids to create the first ever kiddie gag show in the Philippines with a fresh batch of perky child performers, some of whom can be expected to become popular comics in the months to come. Remember of Goin’ Bayabas, TODAS, Goin’ Bananas, Gags Must Be Crazy, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Eh Kasi, Babae!, Sic O' Clock News and C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment). These shows have all dominated the gag show genre in the ‘70s and ‘80s under home studio IBC Channel 13. The network has undeniably reigned in this format over the past two decades, and is continuously doing so with hit Saturday night program Happy TODAS. Some say that TODAS Kids casts have started their career in the states. Some Happy TODAS talents were seen in a call center located in Broadcast City. And some just enjoying their blessings while living a normal life. Yet then again these superstars changed the future of television making their show. WIth musical numbers, only the best can ever get to perform. Believes in making a singer sing with a popstar, an actor act, and a dancer dance. So you get more than the newest music, by the best performers. For instance, a number of the show's skits and blackout gags require the kids to play spouses, sweethearts, etc. We know that it is deemed cute in this country for kids to play little adults, but the jokes that this engenders sometimes risk coming off as too naughty for the child talents to get involved with, and could thus get the show in trouble. Revived the over successful format of Kulit Bulilit, the kiddie comedy show helped the showbiz careers of some stars a number of years ago. Like its predecessor, TODAS Kids fields a talented bunch of young zanies, some of whom can be expected to also come into their own as stars in TV seasons to come for criticism because it has cynically chosen to involve its young actors in some rather adult situations and characters. Cast 'Kids' *Juan Carlos Urquico *Juan Miguel Urquico *Lance Lucido *Xyriel Manabat *Mutya Orquia *Miel Cuneta *Louise Abuel *Harvey Bautista *Sofia Millares *Thirdy Lacson *Aldred Nasayao *Izzy Canillo *Abby Bautista *Timothy Chan 'Teens' *Shy Carlos *Kiko Ramos *Imee Hart *Nel Gomez *Rose Van Ginkel *Nicole Andersson *Ella Cruz *Khalil Ramos *Sue Ramirez *Makisig Morales 'Extended cast' *Gary Lising *Dina Bonnevie *Ian Veneracion Musical guest The musical acts that perform on the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids. References See also *TODAS Kids premieres every Sunday nights *''TODAS'' *''Kulit Bulilit'' *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *IBC External links *Official Website *Official Blog Site via Multiply *Happy TODAS on Facebook *Happy TODAS on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television series